Arco de la Isla de la Paz
El Arco de la Isla de la Paz es el primer arco oficial de la historia de los Piratas de Calico y el primer arco argumental de la Saga del South Blue. Personajes Principales *Jack Rackhar *Mary Lindsey *Robert Morgan *Icen Aisum *Barbara Yosuma Secundarios *Jorge *Walton *Xider *Prag *Lehrer *Minarai *Joku Antagonistas *Cerman *Razar *Furui Hittoman *Berax *Davis Terciarios *Fermon Menciones *Garlok (MarshallSenju). Historia 'Prólogo' desconocida, Grand Line Dos hombres están sentados en una oficina helada y misteriosa, mientras el aire cada pocos segundos se enfría más, las dos personas presentes mantienen una charla, habiendo una tensión impresionante en el ambiente. Después de veinte minutos de charla, los dos se disponen a pararse, mientras salen de la habitación, se escucha una ligera voz; "La primavera se acerca", relató el misterioso hombre que se disponía a salir de la oficina. Después de este acontecimiento, se oye un Den Den Mushi a lo lejos. ---- desconocida; Isla de la Paz —Oye, oye cada vez las ganancias van mejor, ¿no? Cerman. —dijo una joven persona a lo lejos, éste, muy tranquilo, se disponía a sentarse—. Qué cansacio... —La verdad la Marine está haciendo muy bien su trabajo, jajaja. —prosiguió con el tema un misterioso hombre que se adentraba a la habitación—. Fue una semana difícil... —Sí, la verdad este mes fue lo mejor, aunque fue una semana larguísima, ningún problema por delante. —Decía con una tranquilidad increíble, mientras se dirigía a un gran balcón en la enorme mansión. —Ah; oye Razar, ¿mataste a ese mocoso? Estaba dando algunos problemas en la isla, supongo que hiciste algo al respecto, ¿no? —comentó mientras jugaba con una daga increíblemente afilada—. Escuché que andaba haciendo estupideces varias... odio a los mocosos. —¿Ese mocoso? La verdad no logró matar mi aburrimiento —Dijo con su típica tranquilidad—, y sí, estaba causando algunos problemillas por la ciudad, también odio a los mocosos. —Razar, necesito a toda la tripulación aquí en pocos minutos, necesito charlar entre todos. —dirigiéndose a Razar—. Hay una reunión importante hoy. —Deben estar en el templo haciendo estupideces... —Añadió Razar mientras salía de la habitación. —Asegúrate de traer a todos aquí, no quiero ningún ausente —mientras tenía un fajo de dinero en las manos, el misterioso hombre se disponía a tomar un Den Den Mushi, mientras guardaba el fajo de dinero, salía de la oscura habitación. otro lado de la isla, Ubicación este de la [[Isla de la Paz]] En ese mismo instante se ubicaba un hombre durmiendo en una roca enorme y alejada, mientras estaba en un sueño prufundo, empezaba a sonar un molestoso sonido, un Den Den Mushi] —Puropurpupuru... —Puropurpupuru... —Got'cha —¿Cerman? —Con inquietud contestó un hombre con un abultado cabello. —Sí, necesito que hagas una misión... no creo que te complique. —Sólo dime, estos días he estado un poco aburrido... —dijo el corpulento hombre mientras se comía una hormiga del suelo. —Los Marines planean traicionarnos, asesina a todos esos traidores... —con enfado, Cerman clavaba la lujosa daga en una gran puerta de madera—. Pensar que confiamos en ellos... —proseguía el tema tratando de calmar su enojo. —¿Eso era?, vamos a ver, dame algo un poco más difícil viejo —dirigiéndose a Cerman con aburrimiento—, ya te dije, estos últimos días fueron aburridos; algo más difícil... qué pereza. —Cállate y hazlo, si no, el asesinado serás tú mismo —dijo aún más enfadado Cerman, que se disponía a caminar con una notable desesperación. —Está bien, creo que era un oficial... no recuerdo bien, de todos modos lo asesinaré —dijo con confianza el misterioso hombre, éste, se encaminaba a un lugar desconocido; caminando con algo de cansancio, se dirigía a hacer su misión. la discusión se terminaba, el Den Den Mushi se apagaba; la tensión en la isla aumentaba, se sentía que ocurriría algo grande 'Llegada' *'Primavera'. Volumen I: "Criminales en Primavera". **En un hermoso y pasivo paisaje solitario, se encontraban miles de frutas y flores; como si fuera primavera. En un roble, se encontraba un diario tirado en el verdoso pasto del paisaje, ya no era invierno, era primavera. En ese roble se encontraba una solitaria persona, mientras fumaba un cigarro, leía el diario recién llegado. Después de leer el diario, el misterioso hombre salía del lugar, el ambiente era relajante. Luego de que el diario cayera al suelo, se veían dos recompensas, con el título "Criminales en Primavera". ---- un puerto pequeño, un pequeño barco llega al lugar... —Est... Esta... ¡¡¡Esta isla es hermosa!!! —Exclamó Barbara con una sonrisa en su rostro—, ojalá sea una isla amigable... —¡¡Opino lo mismo!! —Exclamó igualmente Mary al ver el hermoso bosque de la isla—. Esta isla parece amigable, ojalá no tengamos demasiados problemas... —Me pregunto si tendrán información de lo que buscamos —Agregó Icen—, mi espada está un poco desgastada, espero poder arreglarla, nadie sabe cuando uno puede combatir. —Ojalá haya comida, ya que en un momento se nos acaba... "alguien" no deja nada... —dijo Robert con una clara indirecta—, Jack; no-meterse-en-problemas. —Vaya mierda, esperaba algo más espectacular —Respondió Jack a Mary y Barbara, algo decepcionado por la isla—, pff, esperaba algo mucho mejor. Tras obvervar un poco la isla y caminar por el lugar, un hombre anciando se interponía en el camino, al parecer con intenciones amigables. —Buenas, me presento, soy Jorge y soy el que... —No nos importa —Interrumpió Jack. —¡¿Que...?! Pero... yo... —¡¡Idiota!! —exclamó Barbara—, podría tener información sobre esta isla, nos podría servir para informarnos y conocer los lugares de ésta. —¡¡¡Buenas!!! —Se presentó Barbara—. Venimos de una isla cercana, llegamos aquí por un Eternal Pose... ¿usted tendría información sobre la isla? —Bueno, entren a mi casa y les puedo expli... —Ya dije —Interrumpió nuvamente Jack al anciano—. Nos importa una mier... —¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! —Exclamó Barbara aún más enfadada—. Siga, siga... —Entren, entren, mi casa es suya —Dijo con amabilidad Jorge—. Pueden tomar un café si desean, como dije, mi casa es suya. —Viejo, voy a ir directo al grano —Dijo con seriedad Robert—. Usted debe tener información sobre la isla; ¿Nos podría guiar? —preguntó Robert, algo serio, esperando la respuesta de Jorge. —La casa está justo en el puerto, usted debe recibir a todos aquí. Generalmente siempre las personas del puerto son beneficiadas —Dijo Icen—, pueden ir a pescar y sacar recursos; pero también pueden ser atacados e incluso asaltados por piratas. —Bueno, les diré absolutamente todo sobre la isla —Jorge, decidido, comenzó a relatar—. Esta isla se divide en cuatro partes; por el lado derecho y izquierdo hay unos inmensos bosques donde generalmente se sacan muchos frutos para comer, entre otras cosas. —Podriamos ir ahí para sacar productos —Interrumpió Robert—. Últimamente estamos muy escasos en cuanto a comida. —Las otras dos partes son las siguientes: la parte que estamos ahora es "la primera mitad de la isla", aquí generalmente habitan los civiles como yo y otras personas... —Agregó el amable anciano—. Todos los días venden frutos y productos en las ferias de la ciudad, muy normal todo... —Pero la "segunda parte"... —Dijo un poco más nervioso—. Esa parte... —¿Qué pasa con la segunda parte? —Preguntó Mary. —Bueno... cómo decirlo —Antes de revelarlo, Jack le interrumpió nuevamente. —Oye Icen, ¿sientes eso? —Sí... —Dijo muy tranquilo Icen. —¿¿Que...?! —Exclamó Mary. —Icen. —Dijo Jack muy tranquilo ante la situación. —'¡¡¡Suchīmusutā!!!' —Pronunció alguien enfundando su arma. —Estrella de hielo: ¡¡¡20 - Pondo Hou!!!, rápidamente se oyó un ruidoso choque en la casa, mientras Icen reía silenciosamente mirando fijamente al misterioso oponente. —Disfruta tus últimos cinco segundos de vida, escoria —Dijo Jack con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. *''La batalla comienza...'' 'Recompensa' *'Primavera'. Volumen II: "Silencio". **Después de un día ajetreado, disponía a ser un día de un total descanso. En un grande y verdoso bosque, el silencio predominaba, una importante reunión acababa de terminar; el silencio presente incomodaba a una tranquila y pasiva persona, que se disponía a pensar sobre la reciente reunión. Al lado de la persona, había un cadáver tapado por una manta café; el hombre, sosteniendo una capa ensangrentada de la Marine; se quedaba dormido debido al incomodo y relajante silencio. ---- —¿Quién eres, pedazo de mierda? —Preguntó Jack con un notable enfado al silencioso hombre—. Tienes agallas, pequeño mocoso —Jack, parándose de su asiento, se preparaba para una posible batalla. —¿Quién... es ese tipo? —Preguntó Barbara un poco desconcertada—. Un ataque sorpresa... —Creo que es un cazarrecompensa... —Pensó Mary—. Pero... ¿por qué nos ataca? —Pero... aún no tenemos recompensa... que yo sepa. —Dijo Barbara—. Después de aquel incidente, puede que seamos buscados. —¿¡Quién eres!? —Preguntó Robert al misterioso hombre. Icen y el desconocido alejaaron sus espadas uno del otro, después de un inmenso choque de espadas. —Icen Euzemaki: 22.000.000. Jack Rackhar: 45.000.000 —Dijo el desconocido, mientras desenfundaba nuevamente su espada. —¿¡QUE?! —Exclamó impresionado Jack, debido a esas palabras— Tenemos... —¿Tenemos recompensa? —Preguntó igualmente impresionado Icen— Pero... ¿cómo? —'Ketsurui: ¡¡Rōburō!!' —Jack lo golpea y seguidamente lo agarra del cuello. —¿Quién eres, puto idiota? —Le preguntó Jack. —... Agh... por.. favor... suéltame —Él, agonizando, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente—. Suél-tame... Seguidamente, Jack lo suelta para sacarle información y saber de dónde viene. —No daré... información... ni de mí —Sangrando, el cazarrecompensa trataba de moverse—, ni de donde vengo... —mientras escupía sangre, éste trataba de escapar de la habitación, pero sin ningún éxito. —Oye... chico... —Comentó Jorge—. Destruiste un poco mi ca... —Cállate un poco. —Interrumpió Jack, que se disponía a interrogar al cazarrecompensa. —... —Si no dices quién eres en siete segundos morirás instantáneamente —Amenó Jack, éste, malhumorado, le seguía torturando—. Suelta todo, idiota. —Cerman-san... lo siento... —Se disculpó el cazarrecompensa mientras caía al suelo inconsciente. — ... —¿¡Cer... man!? —Exclamó Jorge—. Ese tipo... —¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! —Exclamó Barbara, visiblemente enojada—. No supimos ni quién era, siempre lo arruinas... —Suspiró. —Dijo un nombre antes de caer inconsciente... —Agregó Icen, recordando el nombre dicho por el hombre—. Hmmmm... "¿Cerman?" —Oye viejo, ¿quién es Cerman? —Preguntó Robert, que proseguía el tema. —Bueno, "Cerman" es... —Salgamos de aquí —Dijo Jack—, podrían aparecer más tipos como esos. —Viejo, adiós —Se despidió rápidamente Jack—. Tenga cuidado que no muera de un infarto... —Pero... ¿no quieres saber quién es Cerman? —Cuando nuestro capitán dice que no, no lo hace —Icen, guardando su espada, salía de la pequeña habitación, deseándole suerte al amable anciano. —No hay caso... —Suspiró. —Pero... yo... —¡Adiós! Gracias por las comodidades —Se despedió Mary, que sacaba una manzana de su bolsillo— ¡tenga un buen día! —Ad... adiós. —¡Nuestro capitán no tiene caso! —Se rió Mary, mientras mordía la manzana. —Oye, por cierto viejo —Comentó Jack. —¿S... si? —En la "batalla", pasé a destruir un poco de su casa —Susurró Jack al oído del pobre anciano, mientras se retiraba de la humilde casa. — ... —¡¡¡Adiós viejo!!! thumb|left|200px 'Persona non grata' *'Primavera'. Volumen III: "Corruptos". **En una oscura habitación se encontraban 40 personas, pero sólo una respiraba. En esa tenebrosa habitación había una persona con una flor en su mano, instantes después, la persona dejaba la oscura sala; este, al salir, dejaba la pequeña flor entre todos los cadáveres. Mientras se escuchaban dos personas conversando a lo lejos, se escuchó una ligera voz en el fondo de la conversación; "39 flores". ---- Después de veinte minutos de búsqueda por parte de los Piratas de Calico, estos se sentaban a descansar. Había sido un ajetreado y largo día; Después de buscar un lugar para dormir, se disponían a descansar en unas simples cajas, no teniendo un lugar cómodo. A la mañana siguente, se encontraban conversando Mary y Barbara, que discutían sobre su situación. —Tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos de más información... —comentaba algo cansada Barbara— hemos tenido muy poca información y comida, y mira, estamos durmiendo en unas cajas.... —De momento sólo sabemos "la primera parte" de la isla que dijo el señor. —Agregaba Mary, también algo cansada—. Qué cansancio... —Si no fuera por nuestro capitán... —suspiró Barbara —¿Qué, me hablan? —preguntó Jack —¿¡CUANDO DESPERTASTE!? -exclamó confundida Barbara, que casi caía al suelo de tanto sueño—. Jo, que sueño joder... —Vi un cartel que decía donde quedaba un pequeño bar... —informó Icen, que recién se estaba despertando —¿Si? —Preguntó interesada Barbara— ¿dónde, Icen? —Sí, al parecer queda cerca de acá, eso si, no decía la ubicación exacta —Relató Icen, mientras se comía la última fruta que quedaba—. Que hambre tenía... —¿Pero tienes una idea, no? —siguió Robert —Sí... —afirmó con dudas Icen— sé algo que digamos... —Eso de ahí... ¿no es un viejo? —indicó Jack, que apuntaba con su dedo al oeste —Cierto, podría tener información. —Afirmó Barbara de algunas dudas, se acercan lentamente al señor —Oye viejo... —se acercó Jack al señor, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo —Oye... —Está borracho —Afirmó Robert —¡¡¡OYE!!! —Exclamó fuertemente Jack le pega una patada y el misterioso señor despierta — ... —¡¿Lo quieres matar?! —Exclamó Barbara, muy enojada ante la situación—. Madre mía... —¿Está muerto? —Prosiguió Jack —¿Qué quieren? —¿¡Despertó!? —Exclamó sorprendido Jack, que se disculpaba por la fuerte patada —Oye, ¿estas bien viejo? —Preguntó Robert, que se sentía culpable por la patada de Jack—. Pobre señor... —Sí, ¿qué quieren? —Respondió el anciano, que estaba visiblemente borracho —Estamos buscando un bar que queda por aquí cerca... ¿tendría información? —Preguntó con esperanzas Icen, que ya estaba muy débil por la falta de comida—. No comemos hace mucho tiempo, se nos acaban los recursos y nos falta comida... — ... queda dormido nuevamente — ... —¡¡OYE VIEJO, DESPIERTA!! —Exclamó ya enfadado Robert—. Menudo viejo... —No le sigan pegando... —Suspiró Barbara, que se trataba de calmar —¡Sí, sí!, por aquí a la derecha hay un bar... —dijo el borracho caballero, que se disponía a quedarse dormido nuevamente—. Tomé mucho sake hoy día... —Gracias, ahí se debió emborrachar... —Respondió Icen, que se dirigía a la ubicación dicha—. Por allá es... —Bueno, vamos a ese tal bar. —Dijo un aburrido Jack, que lo único que quería era llegar —Según el viejo, es una calle más a la derecha —indicó Icen, siguiendo las palabras del señor minutos después, los Piratas de Calico se encuentran en las afueras del bar, luego de la explicación del borracho hombre —¿"Bar de Piratas"? —Se preguntó Jack, que estaba interesado en entrar—. Por fin, algo que servirá, ojalá haya comida y algunos refrescos, que calor hace... —Siento que algo va a salir mal... —Añadió Barbara, no muy confiada por la situación—. Ese nombre... —Yo también —Respondió Mary—. Ese nombre... "Bar de Piratas" —Genial, puede haber algún combate... —se emocionó Jack—. Ojalá haya tipos fuertes, jé —¡¡No venimos a pelear!! —Exclamó Barbara—. Siempre tan interesado en las batallas... —Bueno, entremos... —dijo Icen—. Tenemos que tener suerte.... "Bar de Piratas" era una pequeña taberna llena de desorden, mesas tiradas y suciedad por todos lados; Hombres tirados e incluso inconscientes por la borrachera, peleas por otro lado, un verdadero caos. En una esquina del bar, se encontraban dos personas discutiendo por razones desconocidas, como hablaban demasiado fuerte, llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! —Se reía exageradamente alguien desconocido—. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —Señor, su cuenta... —Decía levemente el pobre mesero—. Por favor, caballero, lleva horas sin pagar... —¡JAJAJAJAJA! —El misterioso hombre se seguía riendo, con una risa realmente odiable— ¡JAJAJAJA! —Señor, se lo vuelvo a repetir, su cuenta. —Repetía el mesero, con un miedo que se le notaba desde lejos—. Su cuenta... —¿Eh? —Se preguntó el odioso hombre, que se paraba de su asiento con intenciones no muy amigables—. ¿Qué dijiste? —Cállate, y traeme unas cervezas y de calidad, inútil —Le respondió—. Para eso estas aquí, basura —Señor... —Dijo el mesero —No nos quedan cervezas... — ... —¿Qué cojones...? —Se preguntó Jack—. ¿Lo matará...? —¿Qué...? — ... —¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! —Se reía el odioso hombre, con una mirada realmente escalofriante—. Basura... *''¿Asesinato?'' 'Doble moral' *'Primavera'. Volumen IV: "Ilegal". **En un día lluvioso y aburrido, cinco personas hablan sobre una información clasificada. Ya no en la superficie, sino en el mundo subterráneo. El tema de conversación cada vez pierde la confianza y se desmorona cada instante; Cuando la conversación se iba a transformar en una batalla campal, llega un misterioso hombre con una rosa roja en la mano. Cuando llega este hombre, se calma completamente la situación, para empezar con la discusión acordada. ---- Después del increíble asesinato, el desconocido empieza a hablar, con un silencio increíble de todos los presentes. —¿Lo... mató? —Los débiles nacieron para morir, chico —Relataba el hombre, que se comía un pedazo de carne—. ¿Por qué existen los fuertes? Para exterminar a los débiles, esto lo debiste aprender antes, el destino decidió que hoy día sería tu final; de un momento a otro tu vida puede terminar, el destino decide todo, ¡¡YO ESTABA DESTINADO A ESTAR AQUÍ!! —Exclamaba, mientras se reía fuertemente en el increíble silencio que había en el bar—. Ese tipo de ahí, también estaba destinado a estar aquí; culpa al destino por tu muerte, tu vida puede acabar en un segundo... —Si eres tan fuerte, ¿por qué matas a un "débil indefenso"? —Respondía Jack con un rostro serio, éste, se disponía a discutir con el hombre—. Tu filosofía da asco, "los fuertes están para eliminar a los débiles", esa filosofía a rondado por todo el mundo, te haces llamar fuerte, cuando asesinaste a alguien por la espalda, llamas cobarde, a quien te dió de comer —Proseguía—. Cada uno tiene su propia voluntad y creencia, tu crees en el destino... pues que el destino te ayude... porque alguien no saldrá vivo de acá... —Jack, preparado para la batalla, entraba del todo al bar, acercándose al misterioso hombre—. Me pregunto si el destino te sacará de esta... —Chicos... salgan de acá, nos veremos después —Ordenaba Jack, ya en posición de batalla —... —Pero... capitán... —Respondía Barbara, confundida y preocupada por la situación—. Tú... —Estaré bien —Interrumpía Jack—. No me tomaré mucho tiempo... —JAJAJAJJAJJAJA —Se reía fuertemente—. Muestrame que tienes idiota... —Este, rápidamemte se dirigía a Jack, con una gran velocidad, sacaba una daga de su bolsillo para ir al ataque con ella—. ¡JAJAJAJA! Estás perdido... —La gente siempre tiene la manía de seguir cualquier tontería... seguir todo lo que ve... hacer sin pensar... pensar sin hablar... críticar cuando hace exactamente lo mismo; esto último es lo más parecido a ti... —Relataba Jack—. Es conocido como "Doble moral"... me pregunto porque la gente cree y hace lo que ve... —Jack, sacando sus dos lanzas, se abalanza contra el enemigo con una total tranquilidad, siempre con un pensamiento positivo—. Es hora de tu final... reza para que tu destino te salve de esta... —... —¡¡Déjate de bobadas!! —Gritó el hombre mientras atacaba a Jack—. ¡¡Te venceré de un sólo golpe para que observes porque los débiles tienen que morir!! JAAJAJAAJAJA... ¡¡¡Sharp Dagger: Killer Destination!!! —Saltando a una distancia increíble, éste trata de clavar la daga directo al corazón, generandole una muerte instantanea—. ¡¡QUE TE SALVE EL DESTINO,CHICO!! —Al parecer el destino se portó mal contigo... —Jack, elevándose a una altura considerable, saca sus dos lanzas, para luego fortalecer sus músculos, generando una fuerza increíble en sus brazos—. ¡¡¡Magia de Yaris: Murders!!! ... —... —¿Quién...? ¿Quién ganó? —Preguntó alguien presente en el bar —... —¿Crees que estabas destinado a esto, chico? —Preguntó Jack—. —El destino es impredecible... —Respondió—. Jé... —El destino no te ayudó esta vez eh, jajajaja —Prosiguió Jack, mientras se tomaba una botella de alcohol Mientras Jack se iba a hablar con el dueño, el oponente caía inconsciente al suelo, sangrando por el gran golpe de Jack. Luego de estos acontecimientos, las personas del lugar echan al hombre, dejándole lejos del lugar con un destino totalmente desconocido. El mesero fue llevado a urgencia al hospital más cercano, pero sin éxito, él ya había fallecido. [Jack Rackhar vs. Desconocido: VICTORIA] desconocida, [[Isla de la Paz]; 5 km al norte del Bar de Piratas] —¡¡Robert!! —Exclamó Barbara—. ¡Llama a Jack! —No contesta el Den Den Mushi —Respondió Robert, preocupado por Jack—. Dónde estará ahora... —Alguien que lo vaya a buscar, rápido, los Marines nos acorralan —Icen, derrotando Marines, trata de escapar del lugar con la tripulación, pero sin demasiado éxito—. Dentro de poco será demasiado tarde... ¡Mary! ve en busca de Jack —¡Entendido! —Respondió Mary—. Ahora que somos buscados debemos acostumbrarnos a estas situaciones... Los Piratas de Calico lograron escapar con un poco de suerte, debido a la fuerza de Icen, éste, recuperándose de sus heridas, queda fuera de combate por un periodo de tiempo. Mientras los demás cuidan a Icen, Mary va en busca de Jack, que está buscando información sobre la isla. 'Papel y tijera' *'Primavera'. Volumen V: "Shichibukai". **Después del estruendoso día de reunión, el día había mejorado enormemente, como si se hubieran despejado los problemas. Y sí, el mundo volvía al balance, los Tres Grandes Poderes volvían a la normalidad nuevamente; un nuevo Shichibukai llegaba a tapar los problemas. ---- En un apartado lugar en el desordenado bar, se encontraba Jack con el fundador y jefe de la taberna. Estos conversaban sobre distintos temas, mientras que Jack escuchaba atentamente su relato. Mientras tanto, un poco más al norte del pequeño bar, se encontraban descansando los Piratas de Calico, manteniendo la guardia en todo momento por un posible ataque inminente. Cerca del lugar de encontraban unos cincuenta reclutas de la Marine buscando por el lugar, liderados por alguien desconocido. Al no encontrar a los Piratas, deciden marcharse del lugar, al no tener éxito en su búsqueda. Mary, corriendo hacia la posición de Jack, se dirigía a informarle sobre la situación actual, un poco preocupada por él. Mientras seguía la conversación del dueño del bar y Jack, Jack le preguntaba sobre la isla, a lo que el caballero comenzaba a relatar. —Verás chico, como te dijo el anciano que nombraste, esta isla está dividida en dos partes —Relataba, ante la atención total de Jack—, la primera es dónde nos encontramos en este momento, este es el límite entre las dos partes. —Como ves, éste bar es estruendoso y violento, generalmente todos los piratas y criminales vienen aquí, sólo para recuperar fuerzas y volver a la segunda parte —Proseguía —¿Pero que hay en la segunda parte? —Preguntó Jack, intrigado por el relato —Es algo complicado... —Hace exactamente cinco años, dos piratas llegaron a la isla, en ese tiempo todo era pasivo y tranquilo, había un rey y su reino respectivo, estaba la realeza y también sus aliados —Relataba—. Pero un día, una reunión sucedió, los aliados de la realeza y los dos piratas se unieron para asesinar al rey y secuestrar a toda la realeza... —... —El pirata y sus nuevos aliados eliminaron la rey en un par de horas —Decía, algo triste por el pasado—, luego de este suceso, el pirata fue al castillo y asesinó a la realeza que en ese momento estaba encarcelada. Mientras los aliados hacían su trabajo, fueron delatados por el propio pirata, el pirata los delató como los asesinos, siendo ejecutados por la Marine; además de que el pirata quedó como un verdadero héroe al descubrir a los asesinos... —Luego de dos años de tranquilidad, al no saber la verdadera verdad, el pueblo finalmente se dio cuenta de los verdaderos planes del pirata. —Seguía el dueño del bar, mientras se tomaba una copa de vino—. En realidad, el pirata lo planeó todo para quedarse el solito con todo el reino, él había asesinado al rey y toda su realeza, además de mentir a todos los habitantes, deshaciéndose de ellos como una tijera al cortar un papel... —Los ciudadanos afectados y mentidos decidieron "partir" la isla, con tal de no ser asesinados o recibir peligro alguno del pirata, que ahora se hacía llamar rey. Muchos civiles que intentaron avisar a la Marine, simplemente fueron asesinados u ignorados por la propia Marine... —Seguía —El pirata ya había ideado todo su plan, e incluso implantado nuevos proyectos en la otra mitad... algunos como el "Templo de Luchadores", donde criminales de todo el mundo combaten por ser de su ejército o tripulación. Actualmente debe llevar un gran ejército en sus manos... —Seguía relatando, mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua para descansar —Aunque hay una cosa extraña, ningún nuevo miembro de su ejército ha sido visto, de hecho, sólo un miembro se vio aquí; que estaba para asesinar algunos civiles revolucionarios a su reino. Pero además de ese miembro, nadie más de ha visto por aquí, y por lo que hablan los piratas que vienen por aquí, tampoco se ve su ejército en la segunda parte; seguramenete también tiene algo escondido... —Los piratas generalmente vienen acá para descansar de sus batallas, deseando ser de la tripulación del pirata... —Yo cree éste bar para no morir de hambre, sólo lo cree para tener algo de dinero y comprar productos en islas vecinas, ya que la economía de aquí está muy mal... —Seguía—. Ah, y otra cosa chico... —El pirata tiene aliados Marines, es decir, aunque llames o avises a los Marines, simplemente te ignorarán u cortarán, hay muchos Marines de rango no muy alto corruptos hasta los pies, los altos mandos generalmente no se preocupan por islas sin importancia como esta, por lo tanto, se las encargan a los cargos bajos. Ahí es donde entra el negocio, probablemente les paguen a los Marines con tal de esconder sus construcciones y el dominio de la isla por un pirata. Aunque si los altos mandos se enteran de esto, no creo que hagan algo... —De verdad, muchas gracias por la información —Agradeció Jack, inclinándose ante el dueño—. Perdón por la batalla de hoy... —No te preocupes chico... —Respondió—, pero... ¿cuál es tu objetivo con todo esto?... —¿Cuál va ser? Derrotar a "ese" pirata -Respondió Jack, muy confiado en sus palabras —Jé, lo sospechaba —Se río el dueño del bar, mientras se sentaba en un asiento cercano—. ¿Cómo te llamas chico? —Jack Rackhar —Hmmm, buen nombre... —Me recuerdas a un viejo amigo... —Respondía—, ¿estás seguro de poder derrotarlo? —Seguro, espero que veas cuando los Marines estén cagados por dentro ¡eh! Jajajajaja —Se reía Jack, mientras salía del bar despidiéndose con una sonrisa—. ¿Me darías tu nombre viejo? —Walton —Respondió, también con una sonrisa—. ¡¡Espero verte otra vez, chico!! —Cundo me vea otra vez, ya seré buscado hasta por el Gorosei! JAJAJAJA —Se reía Jack, mientras salía del todo del bar, con rumbo a la "segunda parte" —Ese chico... me recuerda a mí cuando joven... jé, mejor vuelvo a trabajar *''19:49 pm, rumbo a la segunda parte.'' 'Kirche' *'Primavera'. Volumen VI: "Jaguar". **Después de la unión del nuevo Shichibukai, éste se disponía a hacer su primera misión. La misión consistía en inspeccionar en secreto a los demás miembros del Ouka Shichibukai. Pero hubo un pequeño problema, un miembro de esta organización descubrió la presencia de un jaguar cerca de su posición. ---- Poco después de la conversación de Jack y Walton, Jack partió hacia la segunda parte. En el camino se encontró con cosas muy extrañas, como hombres gritando de dolor, y también mujeres llorando desconsoladamente. En el camino, la cosa cambiaba inmensamente; ya no era la "Isla de la Paz" de la primera parte, sino un verdadero matadero lleno de criminales. Después de largos 30 minutos de búsqueda, Jack se disponía a descansar, luego del inmenso camino que recorrió caminando. Luego del pequeño descanso, Jack buscó a alguna persona decente que no sea un criminal, para pedirle la dirección y el camino hacia el templo de luchadores. Cuando ya perdía las esperanzas, una persona apareció frente a sus ojos, al parecer con amistad; luego de que la persona dijiera que venía con buenas intenciones, se disponían a charlar. —¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Jack, un poco desconfiado —Soy Koitero Johnson —Respondió, también algo desconfiado por la situación —¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Qué quieres? —Siguió preguntando Jack, con una voz amenazante —Te vi algo perdido, te vine a ayudar, deberías agradecerlo —Respondió—. Supongo que sabes en que parte estás... —Sí... en la cuarta parte, donde viven los ciudadanos —Dijo Jack, muy confiado por sus palabras—. Me contaron toda la historia, había un pirata que era el rey de la isla, entonces los ciudadanos lo mataron por envidia, llegó la realeza corrupta y tomó el reinado, entonces los Marines asesinaron a los ciudadanos... —Relató Jack—. Eso fue lo que entendí, sí, debe ser eso... supongo —¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¿¡QUÉ HISTORIA TE CONTARON A TI?! —Koitero, algo enojado, le contó toda la historia nuevamente, para que Jack entienda de una vez por todas ¡AHHHH! —Exclamó Jack—, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua —Verás, yo estoy aquí porque soy luchador del templo, estoy buscando la mayor información posible sobre Cerman, infiltrándome en algunas partes del templo, si estás en contra de su reino te puedes unir a mí, tengo algunos planes en mente —Siguió Koitero—. Al parecer el viejo del bar te contó la historia sobre esto, ¿se llamaba Walton, cierto? —Preguntó —Sí, ese viejo... —Respondió—, me contó todo —Él hace muchos años está buscando una forma para sacar del reinado a Cerman, ha estado ideando muchos planes, pero todos han fallado... —Prosiguió Koitero—. Él sólo quiere vivir tranquilo... —Bueno, sigamos; Cerman en este momento está en el templo, pero hay algo importante, en este día se está jugando el mayor torneo del año. El que gana este torneo se convertirá en un miembro oficial de la tripulación de Cerman, no del ejercito, sino de su propia tripulación —Decía concentrado Koitero, algo nervioso por el relato—. En este momento ya deben estar en cuartos de final, todos los años se organiza este torneo, pero tiene una pequeña regla... —El que gana el torneo será tomado a prueba por el miembro de la tripulación de Cerman, el conocido "Razar". Este tipo se enfrenta al ganador del torneo, y si el vencedor no gana, será colocado en una plataforma amarrado completamente, y se hará un "sorteo"... —Cansado por el relato, Koitero se bebe una cerveza que tenía en la mano, siguiendo el relato rápidamente —En una pantalla gigante del templo, hay una ruleta siendo grabada por otro hombre, esta ruleta tiene cuatro "llaves" por así decirlo: "Muerte lenta", "Muerte Rápida", "Torturación", "Ejército"... —... —Si la flecha cae en "Muerte Rápida", un francotirador escondido entre la multitud le disparará en la cabeza... —Mientras Koitero seguía concentrado en el relato, Jack también estaba interesado en el tema, poniendo su interés máximo al relato —Vaya locos... —Interrumpía Jack —Si la flecha cae en "Muerte Lenta", la persona se queda amarrado hasta su muerte, el máximo record fue de 30 días, aunque la persona respiraba, ni se movía... no murió de hambre... murió de hipotermia —... —Si la flecha cae en "Torturación", el presentador (Razar) lleva una serie de armas para torturar al enemigo, cuando este se aburre, simplemente lo mata... —Ya entiendo —Interrumpió Jack —Si la flecha cae en "Ejército", el perdedor entra al ejército de criminales, eso sí, perdiendo la oportunidad de entrar a la tripulación oficial... —Relataba Koitero —Ahora mismo, estoy clasificado a semisfinales, en este momento se deben estar jugando la llave para la final... dentro de poco entro yo... —Dijo Koitero, algo apurado—, bueno, este es el plan... —¿"El plan"? —Preguntó Jack —Sí, tengo todo listo para derrotar a Cerman y Razar... —PFFFF —Interrumpió Jack—. ¿Plan? Que aburrido... —Sea o no aburrido tendrás que seguirlo... —Algo descortés respondió Koitero —Pff... —Bueno, el plan consiste en dos partes... tanto, en el Templo de Luchadores, la primera llave de semifinales está por empezar —YUJUUUUUH —Se escuchaba al presentador de los combates gritar—. Woh, woh, un combate de peces gordos-sertin... YUUUUUJUHHHH —En las llaves de cuartos de final salieron tres eliminados-sertin... entre ellos, el famoso asesino con una recompensa de 8.500.000-sertin, conocido por sus masacres ¡¡¡FERMON-sertin!!! YUJUUUHHH —Seguía gritando el presentador—, fue una de las sorpresas de esta tarde, todos quedaron impresionados por su eliminación-sertin —Pero ahora-sertin... presentamos... a uno de los cuatro clasificados... —Famoso por sus 6 esposas, experto en asesinar Marines, su pasatiempo es matar piratas... no está de ningún bando... con una recompensa de 26.000.000, más conocido por su apodo "Neutro"... es... ¡¡XIDEEEEER-sertin!! —El publico, enloquecido por la presentación, se disponían casi todos a aplaudir y gritar —Por otro lado... un experimentado pirata que en sus tiempos tuvo batallas con el mismísimo Garp, con sus 65 años-sertin... uno de los más buscados del South Blue en sus años... con una recompensa de 52.000.000... ¡¡PRAG-sertin!! YUJUHHHHHH —Mientras el publico enloquecia aún más, los dos luchadores estaban a pocos minutos de luchar... *''A pocos minutos de luchar...'' 'Vieja era' *'Primavera'. Volumen VII: "No te incumbre". **Luego de que el Shichibukai descubriera la presencia de un jaguar, el nuevo miembro de esta organización sería encontrado. Los dos Shichibukais se dispondrían a discutir, estos dos cada vez pierden aún más el control. Uno de ellos, le pregunta al jaguar si es esto fue una orden de la Marine, a lo que el jaguar responde; "No te incumbre". ---- Luego de la presentación de de los combatientes, el público enloquecía aún más por ver la batalla. Los dos luchadores, partían hacia los camarines a pesar sus últimos cinco minutos de preparación. Los dos luchadores por su lado; Prag, sentado en su camarín alegre por combatir después de mucho tiempo, se tomaba un refresco antes del enfrentamiento. Xider, entrenado antes del combate, tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, listo para combatir, su mirada decidida decía todos sus pensamientos. A dos minutos de luchar, los dos criminales se disponían a dirigirse al centro de batalla del templo, cuando los ambientes aumentaban, los dos regresaban al campo de batalla, el presentador, casi listo para dar el comienzo al combate, veía su reloj; la batalla está a punto de comenzar. —Un minuto-sertin —Informaba el presentador—, ¡¡Sólo faltan cuarenta segundos!! ¡¡YUJUHHHHHH! —Cinco —Empezaba el conteo el presentador —Cuatro... —Tres —Dos... —¡¡UNO!! —¡¡¡COMIENZA!!! —Exclamó el presentador mientras sonaba un molestoso ruido en el templo —Prag, rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre Xider, este último, sacaba un cañón de su espalda, disponiendose a dispararlo—, ¡¡¡Counter Xider!!! —Xider, saltando, disparaba tres tiros de su bazocka; al corazón, cabeza, y piernas respectivamente —Prag, con su tranquilidad típica, lo contrarrestó con un poderoso puño, este, echándose hacia atrás, se preparaba para un estruendoso golpe —Mientras Xider se abalanzaba nuevamente, Prag se acercaba con su puño—, ¡¡Doscientas libras: Fucsa!! —Exclamó Prag, ensartándole un golpe certero en el estómago de Xider, este, salvándose por defenderse del golpe; se echaba hacia atrás —Por poco... —Suspiró Xider—, estás en forma viejo —¡Praghahahaha! Te costará chico... —Prag envolvía sus manos con Busoshoku Haki, mientras levitaba en el suelo, una poderosa especie de fuerza se situaba en Prag, este, preparado para el golpe, corría con destino a Xider —'¡¡Fucsa: Cuatrocientas libras!!' —Exclamó Prag, chocando los puños con Xider—, Xider, al ver que los dos están chocando los puños, libera su mano izquierda y saca su bazocka, este dispara en contra de Prag; dañándole su cabeza. —Eso dolió mocoso... ¡¡Soru!! —Exclamó Prag moviéndose rápidamente—, ¡¡Ship: X-Fretsen!! —Atacó Prag, resintiéndose del anterior golpe—. Me sigue doliendo ese disparo... joder... ya estoy viejo... —¡¡LA BATALLA ESTÁ REÑIDA-sertin!!! —Exclamó el presentador dirigiéndose al publico—, aún no sé quien ganará-sertin... —Este viejo me está sacando ventaja... —Supiró Xider, mientras esquivaba los golpes de Prag —'¡¡Ship: Fucsa, Red Rex!!' —Exclamaba el veterano pirata, dominando por completo el combate—, ¡¡Xider: Zerwer Dax!! —Exclamó Xider, tratando de contrarrestar el ataque de Prag, que golpeaba nuevamente a un casi derrotado Xider —Es hora de acabar con esto, Xider-san —Dijo Prag, mientras preparaba su golpe final —He asesinado a muchos piratas y estúpidos marines, no creo que seas la excepción, viejo —Respondió Xider, también preparándose para su último golpe —Todavía recuerdo mis viejos tiempos, ¡praghahahahaha! Que buenos recuerdos... estúpido Garp... ¡praghahaha! —Se reía Prag, mientras envolvía todo su cuerpo con Busoshoku Haki, este, preparado para su ataque, levita en el suelo generando una onda sonora, pero pasó algo un poco peculiar, el nombre de su ataque se llama "Gol D. Roger"—, ¡Praghahaha! Fue una espectacular batalla chico, fue un gusto —Xider, no riendiéndose, sacaba una espada escondida en su espalda, este, algo impresionado por el Haki de Prag; usaba el Geppo para elevarse 30 m en el aire, ya con una altura considerable, Xider lanzaba una bala especial de su bazocka, increíblemente era más lenta—. Mientras Prag todavía estaba levitando, Xider desenvainaba su espada, y desde el aire se dirige con una velocidad increíble al suelo, cuando la bala está por estrellarse al centro del templo; Xider lanza su ataque con dirección a la bala. ¡¡Ittoryu: Mil libras!! —Xider, lanzando un corte tremendo a la bola de cañón, impacta directamente, generando una explosión inmensa en el templo, dejando inconscientes incluso a los espectadores; dejando una humadera abrumadora en el templo—, además de impactar con el ataque de Prag, impactó con la bala de cañón, con una potencia ni nada más y nada menos que mil libras El presentador después de recuperarse del tremendo golpe que incluso dejó inconscientes a algunos espectadores, se disponía a agarrar el micrófono, cuando iba a hablar, alguien lo interrumpe gritando ante el increíble silencio del templo. —Roger, Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru, Barbablanca; viejos de antaño que ya no quedan en estos tiempos, Garp todavía da vueltas por ahí, aguantando la ola de la nueva era; aunque ya es imposible. El propio Barabablanca murió para dar comienzo la nueva era, yo sigo aquí... en realidad... no sé que hago aquí, todavía recuerdo esos momentos con Garp y Sengoku... jé, viejos idiotas... aunque... me alegra que sigan vivos, deben estar ahí comiendo rosquillas en su cómodo asiento... viviendo la buena vida... ¡Praghahahahaha! —Se reía Prag, totalmente ileso sentado en una esquina del templo, de hecho, la única parte del templo que quedaba —Fue una excelente batalla Xider-san, hace mucho tiempo no combatía así, me hiciste recordar a algunos viejos de por ahí ¡Praghahahaha! —Prag se seguía riendo, mientras empezaba a recordar viejos momentos—. No te pierdas chico... Xider, con una sonrisa en su rostro, quedaba inconsciente en la otra esquina del templo, con su espada y bazocka a su lado, derrotado, pero con honor de haber combatido con un grande. [Prag vs. Xider = GANADOR; '''Prag']'' *Flashback **desconocida; Grand Line. Veinte años atrás En una isla desconocida, Prag y Garp se encontraban combatiendo en una batalla que hasta ese momento, ya estaba durando doce horas. —¡Praghahahaha! —Se reía Prag—, ¡ya aceptalo Garp! Nadie de los dos puede ganar... hemos combatido en cuarenta y tres combates, donde todos fueron empate... —¡Cállate! Te seguiré hasta derrotarte, no importa donde vayas... —Decía Garp, mientras atacaba a Prag —¡Praghahahaha, tú nunca cambias abuelo! Me tendré que convertir en Guerrero del Mar para que dejes de perseguirme —Respondió —Tsuru vendrá en cinco minutos, ahí te quiero ver, estúpido Prag —Dijo Garp, mientras seguía combatiendo de igual a igual con Prag —¿Por qué tanto interés en capturarme, viejo? —Preguntó Prag —Eres un pirata, además de abandonar a la Marine, mejor dicho, traicionarla; si quiero, pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de capturarte, ¡pirata! —Respondió Garp —Si abandoné mi cargo de Vicealmirante fue por los estúpidos ideales de justicia de la Marine, justicia corrupta; información que la gente no sabe. Tú eres bueno Garp, abandona esa estúpida "justicia", ¡sé que no eres el títere de esos idiotas del Gorosei! —Justifico Prag mientras se reía con su característica risa —¡Cállate y combate, pirata! al presente; Isla de la Paz, Templo de Luchadores —¡¡Y sí, Prag-sertin logró derrotar al gran Xider, pasando directo a la final!!, ¡¡GRAN COMBATE-sertin!!, ¡¡PASEMOS A LA FINAL!! ¡¡Yujuhhhh! —Exclamaba el presentador *''Queda poco tiempo, Koitero'' 'End' *'Primavera'. Volumen VIII: "Sin importancia". **Posteriormente, el jaguar se comunica con las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas, éste les informa sobre la situación; que la misión falló y que fue descubierto por el Guerrero del Mar. A pesar de la información entregada del jaguar a las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas, estos cualificaron el dato como algo "sin importancia". ---- Luego de las semifinales, hubo un pequeño descanso de treinta minutos; durante ese lapso de tiempo Xider fue retirado del lugar, y Prag trasladado a un pequeño camarín. Mientras tanto, Cerman conversaba cara a cara con una misteriosa persona, la conversación era corta y directa. Había mucha tensión el el ambiente, la charla ya se veía que terminaría en un combate. —¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya te dije que no lo encontré, busqué por toda esta asquerosidad de isla, lo único que vi fue la inmundez de gente que hay aquí... —Dentro de poco los Marines se movilizarán, es obvio que traerán a sus tropas acá, hay que hacer algo; y tú, lo único que haces es empeorar la situación, ¿quieres estar en una prisión? —Preguntó sarcásticamente Cerman, muy desalmado —Lo único que encontré fue una capa de la Marine tirada en el suelo, no creo que sirva de todos modos... —Ellos saben todo sobre nuestros proyectos, les pagamos durante tres años; imagínate, puede que hayan planeado todo durante cinco años, y justo ahora sea el momento exacto —Proseguía—. Nuestro único error fue ese, hay que movilizarnos... parte; Bar de Piratas —¡¡LLEGUÉ!! (...) ¿¡QUÉ!?... N-no... ¡¡NO ESTÁ!! —Exclamó Mary —Se-señorita... —¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!? —Na-nada... ¿está buscando a alguien? —SÍ —Afirmó Mary aún más enfadada —U-un chico salió hace poco de acá —Habló ligeramente el civil, asustado por el rostro de Mary —¿CÓ-MO S-E LLA-MA-BA? —Es-escuché que se llamaba.... ehmm... ¿Jack? —¡SABÍA QUE NO SE MANTENDRÍA AQUÍ! —Exclamo Mary—, ¡DOS HORAS PARA NADA! —Mientras Mary salía del bar, se dirigía a la dirección contraria de la que fue Jack —Se-señorita, no... no es para allá... —Susurró, pero sin la atención de Mary, que seguía el mismo camino de la Paz; Templo de Luchadores Después del descanso ocurrido en el Templo, ya empezaba casi la cuenta regresiva. Koitero, corriendo hacia el lugar, se apuraba lo más que podía, sólo faltaban cinco minutos. Mientras tanto, el presentador se movilizaba al campo de batalla, listo para presentar a los combatientes. —¡¡YUJUHHHHHH! Posterior a la victoria de Prag-sertin estamos por iniciar la siguente llave... ¿¡QUIÉN ENFRENTARÁ A PRAG-sertin!? —Gritaba el presentador mientras el público volvía a las gradas después del descanso—, estamos sólo a dos minutos.... —Definitivamente la anterior batalla fue espectacular... ¡Espero ver una batalla así nuevamente-sertin! Koitero, ya por fin llegando a los camarines, se dirigía a la sala de espera. En esa sala se encontraban también los anteriores derrotados, como fue el caso de Fermon; que perdió en cuartos de final. Estos no recibían antención medica, por así decirlo, "se las tenían que arreglar solos". —Bueno, según mi reloj... ¡¡Ya tenemos que empezar-sertin!! —Exclamó ante el activo público que estaba ansioso por el combate —¡En primer lugar! Tenemos a un experimentado sicario de Clase B, dicen los rumores que trabajó con el sicario de Clase A ¡Suleiman!, viene del Grand Line con una recompensa de 29.000.000, ¡"El castigador"!... ¡¡'Furui Hittoman'!! *''[Sicario de Clase B: Furui Hittoman, más conocido como "El castigador"]. Se dice que en algún momento trabajó con Suleiman, especializado en asesinatos sigilosos. Mata para divertirse.'' —Asesinaré a quien se interponga en mi camino (...) —YUJUUUUH, al parecer está listo-sertin —Dijo el presentador, mientras se preparaba para presentar a Koitero —Por otro lado... ehmm... un... un... ¡¡Un luchador de la Isla de la Paz!! Nadie sabe de dónde salió, pero logró llegar a semifinales, con una recompensa de... ah no-sertin... no tiene recompensa —Algo estúpefacto, seguía relatando—, aún así, es un luchador formidable... conocido como "Rey Musculoso", ¡¡Koitero Johnson!! —El público ni siquiera aplaudía, el silencio predominaba en el templo, para tratar de arreglarlo, el presentador cambió de tema rápidamente *''Luchador, carpintero: Koitero Johnson, más conocido como "Rey Musculoso" por algunos]. Se trata de un hombre de treinta y tres años que habita en la Isla de la Paz.'' —Acuerdate del plan, Jack —Pensaba algo preocupado Koitero, que ya se ponía en posición de batalla —Muy bien, y.... ¡¡¡EMPIEZA SEÑORES!! ¡¡YUJUHHHHH!! —Gritaba aún más exageradamente el presentador, también emocionado por la batalla —¡¡'Shigan: Sutorētopanchi'!! (literalmente "Golpes Seguidos") —Golpeaba rápidamente Furui, que fácilmente le insertó más de cuatro golpes a Koitero—, estás perdido —Maldición... ¿sabe el Rokushiki?... tendré que darle de la misma medicina; Kami-e: ¡Zeusu no ken! (literalmente "Puño de Zeus") —Koitero corre hacia Furui, cuando se acerca al enemigo; le da un fuerte golpe concentrado en el estómago. Con algo de suerte, Koitero logró golpearle, echándose hacia atrás para mantener la guardia—. Eso le debió doler... ¡joder!... es muy rápido —Furui algo adolorido por el golpe, seguía atacando a Koitero rápidamente —¡'Uccidendo Magia'! (literalmente "Magia Asesina") —Mientras Koitero se denfendía, Furui sacaba dos de sus tres lanzas; seguidamente las giraba tan rápido que no se notaba su filo. Mientras lanzaba cortes muy rápido; Koitero intentaba esquivarlos, pero salió dañado al menos por tres cortes—. Joder... —Suspiró Koitero, que seguía esquivando los golpes de Furui —¡'Free Soul'! (literalmente "Alma Libre") ''—Exclamó Koitero usando el '''Geppo', éste, mientras se elevaba en el aire, sacaba una poderosa lanza llamada "Kushizashi chi", mientras caía hacia el suelo; se preparaba para su nuevo ataque—, ¡¡'Habbels'!! —Koitero logró dañarle el pecho a Furui, que soltaba un poco de sangre desde su pecho hacia abajo de su estómago—. Dolió... —Dijo con dolor Furui, que se paraba nuevamente dirigiéndose a Koitero —Clase B: ¡'Fuyu to haru'! (literalmente "Invierno y Primavera") —Furui sacaba sus dos armas de fuego, para inmediatamente dispararlas en contra de Koitero, en total disparó veinte balas; donde sólo una impactó en Koitero —¿¡Balas de plomo?!... esta mierda se quedará un buen rato —Sangrando, Koitero sacaba una venda para detener el sangrado, consiguiéndolo sólo un pequeño lapso de tiempo—. Me tengo que apurar... esta venda no durará mucho... —Estás jodido "Rey Luchador"... ¡¡'Toripuru-ken ga'!! (literalmente "Triple Filo") ''—Exclamó el sicario sacando sus tres lanzas, éste, dirigiéndose a Koitero, lo golpeaba con sus lanzas rápidamente, un total de cuatro cortes con las armas de filo fueron impactados en Koitero; que casi derrotado, trataba de pararse. —Es hora de acabar... co-con esto —Koitero, sangrando demasiado, preparaba su mejor golpe; Furui, algo dañado también, se disponía a correr con destino a Koitero —Joder... que dolor... —Se quejaba Koitero, que trataba de implantar su ataque—, '''Shinwa: ¡¡Kō ryū!!' (literalmente "Dragón Amarillo") —Koitero se lanza con todo en contra de Furui, éste, sacaba su lanza para luego lanzar cortes a los alrededores, mientras usaba el Geppo para elevarse en el cielo, caía en dirección a Furui con la intención de cortarle —Que básico... Satsujin: ¡'Gurēto kōto'! (literalmente "Gran Corte")... ¡'Soru'! —Furui concentraba todo su poder en su arma de filo, ya preparado para el ataque, lanza un gran corte hacia al aire; directo a la posición de Koitero El gran choque provoca una gran onda sónora en el lugar, por el humo que se esparció en el campo, nadie podía ver quién había ganado. Finalmente, el humo se disipó, había alguien tirado en el suelo; y alguien a punto de caer. El que estaba tirado en el suelo era el favorito, Furui Hittoman; Koitero, al otro lado del campo, cayó inmediatamente después de la caída de Furui. El choque que se generó en el aire formó grandes daños; por muy poco, el ataque de Koitero "traspasó" el corte de Furui, ganando "por los pelos" el combate. Los dos combatientes caerían inconscientes al suelo, Furui sería trasladado a un lugar desconocido; mientras que Koitero, fue movilizado a su camarín. Koitero había ganado el combate. *''[Koitero Johnson vs. Furui Hittoman. Ganador: Koitero Johnson]'' —¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Koitero Johnson logró ganar al favorito! Con esto logra clasificar a la final, y enfrentarse al gran Prag-sertin, ¡sí!, ¡ocurrió lo menos esperado!, ¡¡GANÓ KOITERO JOHNSON! YUJUHHHH —Exclamaba el presentador casi quedando afónico de tanto gritar —¡¡Pasemos a la final-sertin!! *''Nuevo desafío...'' 'Hello and goodbye' *'Primavera'. Volumen IX: "Detestable". **Regenzeit y Herbst se encuentran sentados en un sillón de Mariejois esperando a las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas. Cuando deciden empezar la discusión, un miembro de las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas informa sobre un "encargo". Instantes después, Regenzeit sale del lugar, reprochando al viejo como alguien "detestable". ---- *''oeste; Isla de la Paz'' —Rararara... qué inmundicia de isla... siento que mi vista se va desvaneciendo, Minarai, ¿me traes un vaso de agua? *''[ Lehrer, Contraalmirante de la Marine; apodado "Vorstand" ]'' —¡¡¡S-SÍ SEÑOR!!! ¡¡¡VOY AHORA!!! *''[ Minarai, Aprendiz de la Marine; apodado "Gray Squirrel" por sus superiores ]'' —¡¡¡HYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!!! El puto viejo ese que me mandó contigo al feo pueblo este... Lehrer, me está dando algo al seguir tus órdenes, maldito principiante. *''[ Joku, Contraalmirante de la Marine; apodado "Blue Predator" ]'' —A mí tampoco me gusta trabajar contigo, pero debemos hacerlo; fue un orden directa —argumentó Lehrer—, por mí que te vayas de aquí y te devore un Rey Marino. —Prefiero que me coma un Rey Marino a seguir tus estúpidas órdenes, Vordstand —Dijo tajante Joku, mientras saltaba del barco de la Marine—. Tsh, vaya mierda de barco nos dejaron. —¡¡¡Leh-san!!! ¡¡Su agua!! —Decía Minarai mientras se acercaba a Lehrer—, ¡aquí est...! ... ... Eh... lo siento, Joku. —¡¡HEY NIÑATO, FÍJATE CON EL AGUA MALDITO!! ¡¡ENSUCIASTE MI TRAJE!! —Exclamó Joku mientras reñía con Minarai. —Paren con las tonterías, hay peces gordos aquí —Detuvo la pelea Lehrer, que sacaba un mapa de toda la isla—. Justo ahí, ahí tenemos que ir. —¡Señor! ¡Recolecté información de algunos de los piratas de allí! Entre ellos hay uno muy famoso —Interrumpió Minarai mientras era regañado otra vez por Joku. —¡Allí se encuentra el antiguo Guerrero del Mar Prag! —Sí, ese traidor ¡¡GYAHAHAHAHAH!! Me gustará demolerle la cara ¡GYAHAHAHA! —Obviamente lo sé, Yurimai —Dijo con tranquilidad Lehrer, que se sentaba en una piedra que había en el lugar. —Lehrer-san, me llamo Minarai. —Ah, sí, eso. Como decía; nuestro verdadero objetivo es otro... —Cerman "El Corrupto" —Interrumpió nuevamente Joku—. Lo asesinaré yo mismo, ¡GYAHAHAHA! *''del G-4; Grand Line'' —¿Cree que fue necesario todo esto, señor? Enviar a Lehrer ahí fue muy precipitado, cubrir el avance de los piratas aquí cada vez está más complicado. *''[ Berax, Comandante de la Marine; miembro de apoyo del G-4 ]'' —¿Quién crees que soy? Un simple movimiento puede cambiar totalmente el juego del ajedrez; acabo de mover un simple peón, no te precipites antes de la acción que ocurrirá dentro de poco. *''[ Davis, Vicelamirante de la Marine; líder del G-4 apodado "Letdown" ]'' —Pururururururup... purururururup... —¡¡Señor!! ¡¡Lo llama "él"!! —Se exaltó Berax, muy nervioso ante la llamada. —Es él... goodbye, Berax —Se despidió rápidamente Davis, que se disponía a salir de la base de la Marine. *''Blue; un barco ronda por el lugar...'' —Maldición.... capitán, contesta ya joder... —Decía preocupado un misterioso hombre con un llamativo pelo verde—. No hay tiempo... *''[ Deiler, Comandante de la Quinta División de la Flota Naval Smarag; apodado "Cónsul" ]'' —¡¡¡JEFE DEILER!!! ¡¡¡NOS ATACAN!!! —Maldición... dónde se habrá metido el Garlok ese... —Suspiró Deiler algo enfadado, mientras hacía de timonel para escapar de los enemigos. —¡¡Hey!! —Exclamó Deiler mientras se acercaba a un subordinado—. ¡¡Dame la Vivre Card del capitán, debió dejar una!! —¡Sí! Aquí está jefe. Garlok partió en un bote hace ya media hora... —Ese Garlok... —Suspiró—. Vale, él sabrá qué hacer; ahora a lo nuestro. ¡¡Próximo destino, Isla de la Paz!! —Gritó Deiler a sus pocos subordinados. 'Stück und Stück' *'Primavera'. Volumen X: "Vistazo por curiosidad". **En el Grand Line, Regenzeit se encuentra rondando por el peligroso mar del Nuevo Mundo. En eso, dos siluetas de barcos se observan a lo lejos. Regenzeit, por curiosidad, se dirige hacia ellos rápidamente; preparándose para una posible batalla. ---- Grand Line *''Tres días antes de la llegada de los Piratas de Calico a la isla.'' La Sagrada Tierra de Mariejois, la capital del Gobierno Mundial; fungiendo como residencia de sus más altos mandos, las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas; lo que la convierte en el centro estratégico de sus actividades. Un paraíso fundado hace 800 años por diecinueve familias de los Veinte Reyes creadores del Gobierno Mundial, para que en ella habitaran sus descendientes: los Nobles Mundiales. En ese preciso momento, altos mandatarios se reunían para discutir un tema puntual. En el mismo aire se notaba una tensión inmensa, como si hubiera gravedad en aquello lugar. La destitución del reciente Guerrero del Mar había obligado al EFS e inclusive al Gorosei planear una nueva reunión; además de la renuncia de tal persona a tal cargo. El equilibrio de los Tres Grandes Poderes estaba decayendo poco a poco. Entre las personas invitadas a la reunión se encontraban todos los Guerreros del Mar, al igual que la presencia de cuatro vicealmirantes en el acto. Pero habían unos invitados especiales, lo que causaba el temor de algunos novatos de bajo rango. Cuando ya está todo preparado, cuatro personas ya se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa. Donde todavía faltaban unos once puestos por llenar. *''del Ouka Shichibukai: [http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Donquixote_Doflamingo?action=edit Donquixote Doflamingo, conocido por sus apodos: "Diablo Celestial", "Joker" y "Carisma del Mal". Antigua recompensa: 340.000.000.] Un hombre con una filosofía de que los fuertes son los que hacen las reglas y serán los únicos capaces de sobrevivir en la “Nueva Era”, debido a su creencia en esta “Nueva Era”, Doflamingo parece perder el interés en otras cosas con bastante facilidad. Alguien increíblemente sádico, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus objetivos.'' *''del Ouka Shichibukai: [http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Kuma Bartholomew Kuma, apodado "Tirano". Antigua recompensa: 296.000.000.] Un hombre grande y robusto que siempre lleva una Biblia en la mano. Es una persona bastante calmada y callada (dice las palabras justas y necesarias). Aunque obedece todas las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial, parece ser bastante benevolente y mantiene una visión más pacífica de lo que el Gobierno cree que significa la lucha contra el mal.'' *''de la Marine: [[Zakir], apodado "Kuro Chita"] Alguien extremadamente asociado a la Justicia Absoluta, confiando con su totalidad en el Almirante de Flota Sakazuki. A diferencia de algunos marines, el sólo lleva un terno negro; y en algunas ocasiones un no tan llamativo sombrero de la organización.'' *''[Vicealmirante de la Marine, líder del G-4: Davis, apodado "Letdown" ] Se trata de un hombre excesivamente arrogante, siempre prefiriendo las cosas a su gusto. Posee una vestimenta estándar, al igual que Sakir, sólo lleva algunos accesorios de la Marine.'' —Fuffuffuffuffuffu —Se rió Doflamingo, rompiendo inmediatamente la tensión del ambiente—. Zakir-kun, te veo más anciano de lo normal. —Tengo motivos para sacarte la cabeza, Tenyasha —Dijo tajante Zakir, mientras tomaba su misteriosa Wazamono—. He deseado tu muerte desde hace cinco años, Joker. —Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu —Se seguía riendo irónicamente Doflamingo—. ¿Ya pasaron cinco años? ¿Hace cinco años conozco a bastardos como tú? —Siento peces gordos por aquí... —Interrumpió un misterioso hombre mientras tranquilamente se sentaba encima de la mesa central—. Hichichichichichi... vaya vaya, no esperaba verte aquí, Joker. *''del Ouka Shichibukai: [[Blutlinie], apodado "Double deck". Antigua recompensa: 219.000.000.] Un hombre con una contextura mediana y unos ojos notablemente sádicos. Viste una capa negra al igual que sus guantes; posee dos armas de fuego en su bolsillo izquierdo y derecho. Curiosamente, siempre lleva una baraja en sus manos.'' —Blutlinie, fuffuffuffu; ¿tu aburrimiento te trajo aquí? —Hichichichichi... desde mi estancia como Shichibukai me he llevado un odio inmenso, ¿no es así, Davis-san? —Preguntó sarcásticamente Blutlinie mientras prendía un cigarillo. —Es deleznable tener "aliados" como tú, Double deck —Respondió Davis—, tu estancia aquí me produce un asco tremendo. —Hichichichichichichi, tampoco me importaría asesinarte Davis-san —Susurró al oído de Davis Blutlinie, que seguía mirando fijamente a éste. —Sólo falta la llegada de ellos —Dijo Sakir—. Aún así me impresiona que tres bastardos del Ouka Shichibukai asistieran —Agregó. Inmediatamente después de éstas palabras, se escuchó un inmenso ruido que resonó en el lugar de la reunión. Pasaron cinco segundos, hasta que una misteriosa persona entró al lugar a paso lento. Todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron en un total silencio, excepto Doflamingo y Blutlinie. *''del CP-AIGIS2: Wairu Kado. Un hombre sin mucho que destacar, posee una máscara con un oscuro color; su vestimenta consiste en ropa de cuero; como si fueran de propios animales. A pesar de su rango en el CP-AIGIS2, pocas personas conocen su verdadera personalidad.'' Wairu se colocó en una esquina del lugar, observando cada movimiento de los presentes. El silencio acabó cuando Blutlinie preguntó sobre el EFS, donde fue respondido por una persona que recién llegaba al lugar. —Oh oh, ¿alguien preguntó por nosotros? —Hichichichichi, ¿no querías peces gordos, Joker? El EFS; esta organización trabaja para el mando directo del Gobierno Mundial, éstos tienen misiones únicas y específicas que se mantienen en secreto por el Gobierno y la organización. Reciben órdenes claras y directas, cuando hay un problema demasiado grave, se envía a todos los miembros a por la misión. La organización se dedica a asesinar con astucia a piratas u criminales con más de 500.000.000, además de recibir ordenes más importantes de los altos mandatarios. *''del [[EFS]: Lenz, apodado "Flor de Primavera".] Lenz lleva una vestimenta estándar; una camisa balnca y suelta que juega con su llamativo pelo gris. En su personalidad destaca su capacidad para la estrategia, siendo partidario de su propia justicia. Debido a su estancia en el EFS, tiene licencia para asesinar.'' *''del [[EFS]: Herbst, apodado "Autumn Chaos".] Un hombre increíblemente serio, pensando siempre en la situación y aconsejando al propio Lenz. Dentro de su apariencia destaca su vestimenta, la cual siempre se preocupa. Debido a su estancia en el EFS, tiene licencia para asesinar.'' —¿Creían que faltaría? —Se rió silenciosamente Lenz—, ¿cuándo he sido yo tan impuntual? Bueno, sólo faltan tres personas... —¡¡Hichichichichi!! Quién iba a pensar que un tipo como tú estaría aquí... ¿quieres ser mi subordinado? —Cierra tu apestosa boca, Double deck —Interrumpió Herbst—. No me importaría destrozarte aquí mismo, maldito criminal. —Oh oh, estamos muy violentos hoy... ¿tuvo un mal día? ¿ser el perro de los viejos del Gobierno te hace estar así? —Silencio los dos, no queremos que esto se transforme en un desastre; menos entre aliados —Aclaró Lenz—. Ahora sólo toca esperar, no creo que tarden demasiado. —¡¡¡LLE-GUÉ, LLE-GUÉ!!! —Gritó un joven Marine que se acercaba al lugar—. ¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!! ¡¡ESSSS-TOYYY AQUUUÍII!! —Cállate ya, Jinka —Dijo tajante una bella mujer que se disponía sentarse al lado de Sakir. *''[Vicealmirante de la Marine: Ijiwota, apodado "Jinka".] Alguien extremadamente desagradable, gritando en cualquier momento causando el odio de las personas de su alrededor. A pesar de eso, es alguien increíblemente poderoso.'' *''de la Marine: Dafu Deigi. Una bella mujer seguidora de la Justicia Absoluta. Con sólo 29 años se ha ganado respeto entre los Marines, así como es admirada por su belleza.'' —¡¡KYAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁ LENZ-SENPAI!!! —Gritó Ijiwota causando el desagrado entre los presentes. —¿Quién es este chico? —Murmuró Sakir. —Un vicealmirante —Respondió Davis algo impresionado—, es increíble que un niñato como ese sea Vicealmirante. —Ya veo... —Fuffuffuffuffu, todavía espero la llegada de él; esto se está tornando cada vez más aburrido —Dijo Doflamingo—. Ese tipo tiene el suficiente poder como para hacerle frente a un miembro del EFS, fuffuffuffuffu; ver a un monstruo en persona será agradable. De repente, en el lugar se empezaron a sentir leves pasos. Todos los presentes detectaron que un gran poder se acercaba al lugar. En eso, dos guardias y una persona totalmente amarrada entraban por la inmensa puerta de la habitación. El prisionero miró directamente a Lenz, fijando su vista siempre en él. —''Homo viator''... —Susurró Lenz mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa—. Todos los presentes, atención. La persona que está entrando no es un simple prisionero... —Al que están observando, escapó de Impel Down hace unos años atrás; estando condenado a una cadena perpetua. Considerado un monstruo por casi todos los presentes... una persona que ha estado dos veces en el Nivel 6 de Impel Down. Alguien que fue liberado de prisión sólo para el beneficio de la Marine... *''del Ouka Shichibukai, antiguo miembro de los [[Piratas Smerald]: Desk, apodado "Deep grudge". Antigua recompensa: 568.500.000.] Desk es alguien muy callado, esbozando una sonrisa en todo momento. Dentro de su vestimenta posee peculiares ropas parecidas a las de una tribu. Mientras que en su personalidad, destaca su carácter apasionado, siendo alguien extremadamente exagerado.'' —¿De verdad él forma parte del Ouka Shichibukai? —Se preguntó a sí misma Dafu. —¡KYAAAAA! ¡¡MENUDO TÍO!! ¡GYAJAJAJAJAJ! —Se rió Ijiwota—, qué miedo das Desk-kun ¡¡GYAJAJAJAJ! —Bueno, ahora que estamos todos; es hora de comenzar —Dijo Lenz mientras se sentaba en la silla principal. —Como ya sabéis, la destitución de ese Shichibukai conllevó a buscar un nuevo integrante en el Ouka Shichibukai —Aclaró—. Desk fue liberado de Impel Down tras aceptar la propuesta del Gobierno Mundial, dejando atrás sus horribles crímenes. —Pero, además de eso, hay otro problema más —Agregó. —La destitución del bastardo de Regenzeit causó revuelo en el mundo. Y, como sabéis, necesitamos un nuevo miembro —Dijo Lenz mientras abundaba el silencio en la habitación. —''Stück und Stück...'' Lenz-san —Susurró mientras reía Desk—. Ruit hora... *''¡Decisión de alto calibre!'' 'Capitán' *'Primavera'. Volumen XI (final): "No te veía hace tiempo...". **Después del vistazo de Regenzeit al supuesto barco, rápidamente se acerca a la silueta. Cuando llega al lugar en su buque del Gobierno Mundial, se encuentra con una enorme sorpresa; un barco de Charlotte Linlin comienza a disparar balas de cañón al buque de Regenzeit. Tras esto, Regenzeit mientras ríe dice "No te veía hace tiempo, maldita vieja". ---- Luego de la derrota de Furui a manos de Koitero Johnson, el finalista fue rápidamente a los camarines a recuperarse de sus heridas. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando Jack llamó por Den Den Mushi al carpintero. —Jack, ¿qué pasa? —¡¡¡PUES MÁS PROBLEMAS!!! —Exclamó el pirata—. ¡¡La Marine!! ¡¡Llegó al lugar!! —¿Qué? —Como escuchas, según mi tripulante son más de dos tipos; ¡¡una flota entera con soldados rasos!! No sé qué hacer... —suspiró Jack—. La situación está muy complicada y mi propia tripulación está en peligro. —¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —Preguntó—, ¿quedarte ahí parado mientras la Marine busca a los tuyos? No. Comunícate con ellos, es la única forma. —Sí... de la ciudad; Isla de la Paz —Comandante, comandante; estoy en el lugar. —Dime todo con detalles. —Un tipo... espera... no sé si es una persona en realidad... ¿q-qué es eso? —Oye, sigue tomando apuntes. —T-tiene una máscara... sí... una máscara; su cuerpo está completamente al cubierto... no le alcanzo a ver na-.... —GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH —Se escuchó un grito que resonó en casi toda la isla—. Comandante Leh-... ... —OYE, QUÉ PASA, OYE. —Las personas suelen morir cuando delatan información prohibida... —susurró el hombre con una máscara y una vestimenta imposible de descifrar—. Contraalmirante Lehrer. —¿Q-qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste? —Ya deberías saberlo, comandante. Soy alguien un tanto... cómo decirlo... una persona incógnita. Y actualmente estamos los dos perdiendo tiempo en esta estúpida conversación, ¿no es así? Actualmente estás cerca del puerto... pierdes tu tiempo Leh-san. —Got'cha. —Prepara todas las tropas, ya escuchaste —Dijo Lehrer. —¿Comandante, qué pasará con el soldado? —Con esa bestia nada se puede hacer... —Y... ¿quién es él? —Mejor dicho, "¿quién no es él?". Caminen. tanto, en el bosque; Isla de la Paz El resto de los Piratas de Calico se encuentran en el bosque a la espera de su capitán, en ese mismo instante Jack y Robert discuten por un Den Den Mushi. —¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE ME ESCUCHES!!! ¡¡¡A PESAR DE TODO, SOY TU CAPITÁN!!! TE GUSTE O NO TE GUSTE, POR FAVOR, SIGUE MIS ÓRDENES. —¿Y qué pretendes hacer? NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLO AQUÍ. —No tienen oportunidad, ni siquiera yo tengo alguna oportunidad. ES POR SU SEGURIDAD, OLVÍDENSE DE MÍ, ESTARÉ BIEN; ES TODO. —OYE, JACK, JACK. —Got'cha. —Una tripulación siempre sigue las órdenes de su capitán, sea cual sea —dijo Icen—, su orden fue clara y directa; y tenemos que aceptarlo; aún no estamos al nivel de dos Contraalmirantes, dentro de poco esto se transformará en un caos. Las tripulaciones se derrumban si no siguen hasta la muerte a su capitán, ¿quieren dejar la tripulación? Los que de verdad quieran estar en una verdadera banda pirata, síganme y dejense de lloriqueos. —Te sigo —dijeron Mary y Barbara. —Tsh, será mejor que te apures, hielito-kun —se burló Robert que también se unía al grupo nuevamente. —¡No se olviden que aún tengo esta joya...! —agregó Barbara mientras sacaba una brújula de su bolsillo. —¡¡¡TIENE UNA ARAÑA!!! ¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡UNAAAAA ARAÑAAAAA!! —Exclamó Barbara. —Oye, Barbara, no vayas a tirar esa brú-... ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?! —... —... —... —... —Ehhh, jeje, es que me dan miedo las arañas un poquitín jeje. —¡¡¡PERDIMOS LA BRÚJULAAAAA!!! —¡¿AHORA QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEMOS?! —Exclamaron todos excepto Barbara. —¿Conocen la técnica del "Dumbo"? —Preguntó Barbara. —¿Cuál es esa técnica? —"¡¡AL BARCO Y A NAVEGAR SIN RUMBO!!" —¡¿QUÉEEE?! 'Ignora y avanza' Los Piratas de Calico restantes finalmente trataron de huir del lugar sin causar mayores estragos, a pesar de esto, las tropas de la Marine eran cada vez más y era muy complicado salir. Todos los tripulantes subieron al barco y tomaron rumbo a su nuevo destino; Vaget. Eran las 16:00 pm y en el templo se estaba desarrollando la final entre Koitero y Prag, donde los dos combatientes peleaban mano a mano con sus habilidades. El tiempo pasaba y los de Calico seguían en su rumbo hacia la isla, con una pequeña precupación por su capitán que mantenía el silencio en el barco. La comida era escasa y tenían que repartirla en pequeños trozos; había un silencio tan incómodo que ninguno de los tripulantes se atrevía a romperlo; era un viaje sin rumbo; un destino desconocido; nadie sabía qué pasaría en las próximas horas. pm, Templo de Luchadores —¿¡QUÉEE?! ¡Prag está dominando la batalla completamente! ¿Qué le está pasando a Koitero en este combate? ¿¡Ser un novato le jugará en contra?! —Comentó emocionado un reportero del East Blue. —¡NO! ¡Koitero ganará esta batalla! —Comentó otro. —¡¡CALLEN Y VEAN DE UNA VEZ EL ENFRENTAMIENTO!! —Gritó un anciano enojado con los reporteros. Durante estos quince minutos Koitero había estado dejándose perder para llevar a cabo el plan; infiltrarse en las tropas de Cerman. Según el mismo Koitero, cuando uno pierde la final es enviado hacia las cubiertas del templo, un lugar repleto de guardias custodiando a los perdedores. Koitero se haría pasar como uno de ellos e iría a la base de los Piratas de Cerman para ejecutar un gran ataque aún desconocido que acabaría con todas sus tropas. Finalmente, Koitero perdió el combate contra Prag y fue enviado hacia las cubiertas. *''[ Final: Prag vs. Koitero Johnson. Ganador: Prag ]'' —¡¡¡YA SE VEÍA VENIR-SERTIN!!! PRAG FINALMENTE GANA LA FINAL FÁCILMENTE ANTE UN DERROTADO KOITERO —Relató—. Pero eso no es todo... ¡¡la estrella del templo... !! ¿Le será difícil combatir con un antiguo miembro del Ouka Shichibukai? ¡¡Eso se verá ahora!! —Tshjijijijiji, ya me lo veía venir... será un gusto pelear con un viejete de la vieja era... thsijijiji *''[ Mercenario de los Piratas de Cerman, Razar, apodado "Tumba divina". Recompensa desconocida ]'' —Serás un buen miembro de la tripulación si me derrotas, Prag-kun —Dijo Razar—. Será un gusto tenerte entre nosotros... un antiguo Shichibukai... nice. —Yo sólo vine a divertirme, me he entretenido bastante en esta isla; un viejo como yo tiene que disfrutar al máximo su vida restante, jeje —Respondió Prag preparándose para la batalla. —Supongo que ya saben las reglas-sertin, pero por si las moscas, las repetiré nuevamente. El que gana el torneo (Prag) será tomado a prueba por el miembro de la tripulación de Cerman, el conocido "Razar". Éste se enfrenta al ganador del torneo, y si el vencedor no gana, será colocado en una plataforma amarrado completamente y se hará un "sorteo" —Informó—. En una pantalla gigante del templo, hay una ruleta siendo grabada por otro hombre, ésta tiene cuatro "llaves" por así decirlo: "muerte lenta", "muerte rápida", "torturación" y "ejército" —Prosiguió—, Si la flecha cae en "muerte rápida", un francotirador escondido entre la multitud le disparará en la cabeza. Si la flecha cae en "muerte lenta", la persona se queda amarrada hasta su muerte, el máximo record fue de 30 días, aunque la persona respiraba, ni se movía... no murió de hambre... murió de hipotermia-sertin. Si la flecha cae en "torturación", el presentador (Razar) lleva una serie de armas para torturar al enemigo, cuando éste se aburre, simplemente lo mata. Si la flecha cae en "ejército", el perdedor entra al ejército de criminales, eso si, perdiendo la oportunidad de entrar a la tripulación oficial-setin. ¡¡Con esta explicación espero que haya quedado claro-sertin!! —Dicho esto... ¡¡la batalla comienza!! pm, Cubiertas del Templo de Luchadores —Este sitio es muy extraño... —Susurró Koitero a sí mismo—. ¡¡Guardia, vi a un intruso en la puerta del templo!! —¿Y por qué debería de creerte? —Preguntó el guardia desconfiado. —Tú decides, podrías ser despedido si alguien entra sin permiso... El guardia partió rápidamente del lugar en busca del intruso, dejando a Koitero solo en la habitación. Éste inmediatamente salió de ahí y recorrió sigilosamente el pasillo; en éste habían tres guardias más que debía sacarlos del camino. —Maldición... —Susurró—. ¿Ahora cómo me saco a éstos? thumb|240px|El mapa que encontró Koitero. Koitero corrió hacia un guardia golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago, amenazando a los otros con un arma de fuego; diciéndoles que mantengan el silencio. El carpintero dejó inconscientes a dos de los tres guardias y obligó al restante a ordenar a todas las tropas salir de las cubiertas. Finalmente el guardia cedió y cayó inmediatamente inconsciente al suelo debido a un golpe de Koitero. El luchador caminó por las diferentes partes de la cubierta no encontrando gran cosa, excepto un pequeño mapa del templo y el lugar donde Cerman se encuentra. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pasillo secreto, donde cada vez estaba más cerca según el mapa. Koitero inmediatamente fue al lugar con la intención de llegar a la base de Cerman, teniendo en cuenta que podría haber una gran cantidad de soldados en el lugar. Tras recorrer varios pasillos del lugar, el carpintero escuchó un montón de gritos cerca de su posición, y, al parecer, un aullido parecido al de una bestia. pm, Templo de Luchadores La lucha entre Prag y Razar ya había comenzado hace veinte minutos, los dos luchadores mantenían una entablada batalla en la que ninguno tenía la ventaja de poder ganar. Prag, riéndose, se entretenía en el enfrentamiento con el pirata. A pesar de ser una igualada batalla, Prag seguía teniendo una considerable ventaja contra su oponente. —¡¡'Suwaipu'!! (literalmente "golpe fuerte" en japonés) —Gritó Razar mientras trataba de golpear con sus piernas a Prag, quien detenía el ataque fácilmente. —No funciona —Dijo Prag, contraatacando al pirata con su ataque "Kaigun Kantai" (literalmente "Flota Naval" en japonés), con esta técnica Razar quedó muy malherido apunto de quedar inconsciente. Razar cayó al suelo prácticamente derrotado, levantándose sólo por su propio orgullo. Éste siguió y siguió atacando a Prag en muchos intentos fallidos, demostrando impotencia al no poder derrotar al poderoso Prag. —¡¡'Sokudan'!! (literalmente "Golpe Rápido") —Gritó nuevamente Razar intentando golpear rápidamente a Prag, quien nuevamente esquivaba el ataque. —Estás muy cansado ya... es hora de terminar esto —Dijo Prag, quien se preparaba para su ataque final. —¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡¡No he terminado!!! ¡¡'Straight punches'!! (literalmente "Golpes seguidos" en inglés) —Atacó Razar una y otra y otra vez, no rindiéndose en ningún momento. —¡¡'Prince Punch'!! —Finalizó el combate Prag, golpeándolo con Busoshoku Haki en el rostro, cayendo Razar inconsciente al suelo inmediatamente—. Fue un gran combate, chico. —¡¡¡Oh!!! ¿¡Quién es ese viejo tan fuerte?! —Gritó Jack desde las gradas, llegando al momento de la derrota de Razar—. Él será de mi tripulación. —¿Y este quién es? —Susurró alguien de las gradas. Tras la derrota de Razar a manos de Prag, el relator (que en realidad era un tripulante de los Piratas de Cerman) le informó a Cerman sobre los hechos ocurridos en el templo, agregando que a pesar de las reanimaciones... Razar no despertaba. Esto causó la furia del capitán y decidió actuar inmediatamente ante la situación, sobretodo con Prag. Decidido a ir al templo, éste llama preocupado a su tripulante más fuerte, pero para su sorpresa; él no contesta. Inmediatamente después de la derrota de Prag, el público (mayoritariamente piratas) empezó a escapar del templo lo más rápido posible, causando asombro y sorpresa en los participantes y los líderes del torneo. Y era de esperarse; ellos en algún momento tenían que llegar; la Marine hacía presencia en el templo destrozando y atrapando a todo aquel pirata que se cruzara en su camino. *''¿¡Cómo llegó la Marine tan rápido al lugar!? ¿Quién está detrás de esto?'' 'Vivientes de la última guerra' desconocido, segunda parte thumb|210px —Este edificio tiene historia. Y no de cuento de hadas. Antes era un castillo con mazmorras y todo, hecho para resistir asedios. El edificio sobrevivió a inviernos brutales... pero sus ocupantes no tuvieron tanta suerte. El monasterio no sobrevivió a las purgas. En el último siglo ha albergado a quienes el gobierno quería quitarse de en medio. Esto está lleno de bajas vivientes de la última guerra... que juraría que ganamos. Esto es como apostar en las carreras: si vas con el caballo perdedor, acabas aquí. 6-2-9 es la tajada que tenemos que eliminar, así que vamos a cortársela. Sus acciones finalmente llegaron a su fin, nunca había imaginado que él siempre estaba planeando esto. En realidad era una obviedad. Él no aguanta ciertas cosas y tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo. —Cállate ya. Las coordenadas son 600.345.134. En veinte minutos nuestro jefe dará la señal. secreto, Koitero Johnson Koitero seguía caminando por el largo pasillo, esperando llegar finalmente al lugar donde se encuentra Cerman y derrotarlo. Caminaba y caminaba sin llegar a su destino. Algo exhausto, se sentó en el suelo a descansar. —Joder... —Dijo algo cansado. El carpintero siguió nuevamente su camino, pero algo le detuvo. Escuchó unos pasos a la distancia. Koitero, preparado para luchar, corrió hacia él con un único objetivo: derrotar a todo aquel que cruce su camino. El carpintero, impactado, veía a aquel hombre como si fuera un conocido. Más que hombre, era como una bestia. —Tú eres... n-no, no puede ser... —''Soru''... —Lo siento, Jack... —Se disculpó antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. ---- *''14 años'' —''Sir, ¿quién es ese chico de ahí? —Preguntó un hombre con cabello marrón.'' —''¿A quién le importa? Nuestro objetivo es acabar con esto, diriririri —Interrumpió una chica adolescente.'' —''¡¡¡USTEDES, CABRONES!!! ¡¡ASESINARON A MIS PADRES!! ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, OS JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRÁN!! ¡TENGO UNA LANZA! ¡FUERA DE LA ISLA! ¿TODAVÍA NO ESTÁN CONTENTOS?'' —''Diriririri... ¿sir, qué hacemos?'' —''Déjalo —Dijo él, observando su impotencia—. Niño, sale de aquí o despídete de tu vida.'' —''¿USTEDES QUIÉNES SON? SÁCATE LA MÁSCARA A VER SI ERES TAN VAL-...'' —''¡¡KYAAAAAA!!'' —''Somos...'' —''¿Qué...? ---- minutos después, base de Cerman —Tu show acabó, bastardo —¡¡¡Tú...!!! ¡¿Por qué...?! —¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?! —¡¡NO TE DARÉ MÁS OPORTUNIDADES, CERMAN!! 'Henry Avery' thumb|150px *'Pedido de portada': "Maxwell Scribble y Jack Rackhar de fiesta bebiendo sake". ---- desconocido, segunda parte —No puede ser... él es... Hen-ry Avery. El pez gordo frente a nuestros propios ojos, Ornigold. Pensé... que era solo un mito... aquel monstruo de "La bestia de la luna llena"... —Cálmate. No iremos contra él, veremos qué es lo que pasa; sería estúpido luchar contra el criminal más buscado del South Blue solos —Argumentó. Además, tiene pinta de estar enfadado. Espera a que te dé la orden. —¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes, cabrón? de Cerman —Confié en ti, bastardo. ¿Se puede saber por qué me apuñalas por la espalda, Cerman? ¿Quieres entrar en la boca del lobo? —Preguntó Avery, con gotas de sangre cayendo sutilmente de sus grandes colmillos. Éste, tras tomarlo fuertemente del cuello, lo estampó contra el suelo nuevamente. La muerte sería un castigo muy suave, ¿no crees, pequeño renacuajo? Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí... aquella ciudad de mierda cuyo único superviviente eras tú. Ansiabas asesinar. Te encantaba el poder. Ese rostro lleno de sangre lo único que quería era disfrutar arrebatando la vida de personas inocentes, tal como lo hicieron con tus amigos y padres. ¿Curioso, no? —¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! —Gritó Cerman, agonizando. —¡¡Vivirás un infierno tal como lo hizo tu hermano, Cerman!! —Gritó Avery, llevándose a Cerman prácticamente inconsciente fuera de la isla. —'Detente', bestia de mierda. —Tú eres... ¿Jack Rackhar? ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así? —No te importa, bastardo. Suelta el cuerpo si no quieres una navaja clavada en tu ojo, comemierda. —Tsk... GYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿¡QUIÉN COJONES CREES QUE SOY?! —'¡¡¡DISPARA!!!' —Gritó un francotirador a lo lejos. El disparo sonó tan fuerte que hasta el propio Jack se asustó. —¿Le diste, Ornigold? —N-no... No puede ser... él... desapareció... —¡¿QUÉE?! —¡¡¡HEY, CABRONAZO!!! —Gritó Jack. ¡¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO A DONDE DISPARAS!! (...) ¿Eh? ¿Y el comemierda y el otro? —Oh, perdón, chico. Soy Martin Ornigold, un francotirador de la CSE-3, una organización anti-policías-de-mierda dedicada a atrapar criminales bajo nuestros propios beneficios. Encantado. *''del CSE-3, francotirador especializado: [[Martin Ornigold], conocido por su apodo: "Alma de Francotirador"].'' —Pues yo soy Jack. ¿Sabes dónde se fue la bestia esa y el otro? —Me temo que de alguna u otra forma... desaparecieron. ¿Andas en busca de su recompensa? —Preguntó Ornigold. —No... es una promesa. —¿Promesa? —Sí... le prometí al viejo ese que derrotaría a Cerman y la isla sería libre. Una está cumplida, la otra no. No me queda de otra. De mí esa bestia comemierda no se escapa. 'Nuevo destino' *''La bestia ha escapado... ¿qué hará ahora Jack?'' La isla estaba sumergida en un caos enorme; la Marine movió sus piezas y arrestó a todo criminal que veía gracias a sus dos Contraalmirantes y a su enorme poder militar. Entre los pocos criminales que lograron escapar estaba Prag, un antiguo Guerrero del Mar que fue al templo con la única intención de divertirse. Éste, mientras se dirigía a las costas de la isla, se encontró a Koitero tirado en el suelo. —Tú... chico, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó Prag, preocupado—. ¿Quién te hizo esto, la Marine? ¡Ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré! —Por favor... llévame con Jack Rackhar... —Se arrodilló con grandes heridas en el pecho—. ¡¡Te lo ruego!! ¡¡Jack no se pude enfrentar a él todavía...!! ¡¡Él es...!! ¡¡¡Ese hombre es...!!! Antes de terminar la frase, Koitero cayó al suelo inconsciente. A continuación, Prag se lo llevó en sus hombros en busca de Jack. —"Rackhar"... ese apellido... no será... jeje. Tu niño se ha convertido en un gran pirata, Davis. minutos después, base de Cerman Jack, tras pelear brevemente con las tropas de la Marine, buscaba salir de la isla lo más pronto posible. —¡¡Hey, francotirador!! ¿Tienes idea de dónde queda la Isla Vaget? ¡¡Necesito ir allí urgente!! ¡¡Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo!! —Lo siento... pero nuestra brújula lleva a una isla muy lejos de aquí —Dijo Ornigold—. ¡Vamos tras los pasos de la alianza de Avery! —Ya veo —se lamentó Jack—, buscaré otra opción. ¡¡Eso es, Koitero!! ¿Dónde estará ahora? —¡¡Aquí está, chico!! —Gritó Prag a lo lejos—. ¡¡Él te estaba buscando!! ¿Tú eres Jack Rackhar? —Sí, soy Jack, encantado. ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes a Koitero inconsciente en tu hombro? —Preguntó, algo desconfiado. —¡Soy Prag, un antiguo Guerrero del Mar! ¡¡Hace tiempo que quería conocerte, chico!! —¿A mí? ¿Por qué...? Espera... ¿un Guerrero del Mar...? (¿Por qué cojones me quiere conocer un antiguo perro del gobierno?) —¡¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, sígueme!! ¡¡Confía en mí, te llevaré a mi pequeño barco!! —¿Eh...? (¿Quién mierda es este tío?) Algo extrañado, Jack (acompañado de Prag y Koitero) se dirigió a las costas de la isla. Una vez allí, Jack, sin palabras, observaba el enorme barco que tenía frente a sus ojos. —¡¡Este es mi buque insignia, la "Esmeralda"!! ¡¡Forma parte de la Flota Naval Smarag!! —dijo Prag—, ¡¡espero que te guste!! La Esmeralda es un barco enorme que posee tres mástiles y una multitud de cañones que rodean la cubierta y el casco del barco. Como mascarón de proa tiene a un enorme león que fácilmente supera el tamaño del barco de Jack. —Es enorme... ¿por qué tienes este enorme buque para ti solo...? —Preguntó Jack—. Ahí fácilmente pueden estar más de cien personas. ——Mi tripulación no vino conmigo, por eso está tan vacío —Aclaró. —Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto interés en mí? —Oí que querías ir a la Isla Vaget, ¿no es cierto? —Sí, ahí está mi tripulación. Yo... no tengo idea de navegación y no sé cómo ir hacia allá —se lamentó—, mi navegante está junto al resto. —¡¡Yo te llevaré!! —Dijo Prag—. Un miembro de mi tripulación está por ahí, ¡¡tengo su Vivre Card!! —¿En serio? ¡¡Gracias, viejo!! ¡¡No sé cómo agradecerte!! —No te preocupes. Pero... mi interés en ti va por otra cosa. —"¿Otra cosa?" —Preguntó—. Nos conocimos recién, ¿no? —Siéntate. Jack, sin entender demasiado la situación, se sentó algo nervioso. —Tú... eres el hijo de Davis... ¿no es así? —¿M-mi... pa-dre...? —Preguntó Jack con un alto grado de nerviosismo—. Él murió hace muchos años tras un misterioso suceso donde logré escapar. —Él... no está muerto. —¿¡QUÉ?! ¡ME ESTÁS... MINTIENDO!! —Le gritó Jack tembloroso a Prag—. No... no puede ser.... —¿Has oído hablar del Ejército Revolucinario? Actualmente hay una fuerza aliada cuyo poderío ha ido aumentando a lo largo de los años. Tu padre, el socio de Monkey D. Dragon y uno de los criminales más buscados por el Gobierno en los últimos diez años, ¡¡el líder de la organización Neo Revolyus y un aliado directo de la Armada Revolucionaria, Davis Rackhar!! center|400px|link=Arco de Bordertown Categoría:Arcos Categoría:Arcos de Anonimo (One Piece)